Daring Love Or Dark Passion
by The Almighty Shipper
Summary: One is charming and daring the other is dark and yet passionate, basically Karen and Matt, with Karen and Frank, everyone loves a love triangle
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I claim no copyright, I own no characters those belong to their respective owners.

It has been three whole months since Daredevil and Punisher defeated The Hand and Karen Page was still getting used to the fact that Matt Murdock was Daredevil while dealing with whatever feelings they both had for each other. Whereas also dealing with confusing feelings of attraction towards Frank Castle, now known as The Punisher. She loved Murdock because of his charm and personality but she knew he would lie and as she put it would break her down. That conflicted with the fact that Castle could protect her and in his own twisted way had his own charm about him, but his methods were something she did not completely agree with. One thing was certain these two had a grip on her heart.

The atmosphere had changed drastically in Hell's Kitchen three months earlier it had reached a boiling point. Now being February it was cooler and tensions had lowered, however among the public views were still as diverse as they once were, one claiming that Daredevil was doing the right thing by respecting the rule of law and order. The other saying that Punisher did what Daredevil couldn't or wouldn't do by making sure the criminals didn't make it back onto the street. That just so happened to be what Karen Page was writing an Article about how Hell's Kitchen had returned to normal but how the residents had become more divided.

Karen had just finished writing her Article and had decided to head home, as she walked she took in the city and realized now more than ever that the city had been safer than it ever was. When she finally reached her apartment she found Matt Murdock waiting for her.

"Hey Karen" Matt greeted her

"Uh hey Matt, whats going on?" Karen asked

"Well I guess I just wanted to check up on you, you know see how you're doing" Matt answered her with sincerity in his voice.

"I mean the past couple of months had to be hard on all of us, especially you, I just came to say I'm sorry for everything" Matt continued

"And I just really want my girlfriend back" Matt ended

"Matt… I mean with all the lying, and bullshit excuses, you gotta know that we can never go back to normal" Karen said shuddering

"I know, things are changed for good, but I just would like a second chance, just like everyone else does" Matt says with a little chuckle

"This isn't funny Matt" Karen said still shuddering

"I'm sorry it's just I want to try again, I promise no more lying, no more excuses, from now on you know everything about me" Matt said reminding Karen how he revealed his vigilante identity.

Karen sighed

"As long as you're here, want a drink?" Karen offered

"Sure I'd like the strongest you got" Matt said

"In that case that makes two of us" Karen said with a small smile needing the scotch to calm her nerves.

"You talk to Foggy lately?" Matt asked

" Not in a while why?" Karen asked back

"Well life's been good to him, he's as rich as he always wanted to be, we started talking again, and he's been hinting at bringing Nelson and Murdock back" Matt said

"Wait are you serious?" Karen asked

"Yeah I mean he's got prestige now, and plus he said he just missed doing what he loved with the people he loved" Matt explained further

"So what, you want me to take back my job at Nelson and Murdock?" Karen said taking a swig of scotch

"Something like that" Matt said joining her taking a swig

"I guess I have to admit I did miss you guys a lot, all the fun time we had" Karen said her nerves finally calming.

It had been an hour since Matt and Karen started drinking, they were both pretty drunk about now. They were laughing and reminiscing about past times of carefree happiness when they worked at Nelson and Murdock. Matt was heading for the door when Karen decided to see him out. But as Matt reached for the door he accidentally fell on top of Karen, the two found themselves laughing mildly. All of a sudden the carefree happiness turned to lust as they pressed their lips together as lust took over them both. They both got up still in a hot embraces as Karen led him to her bedroom, Matt and Karen fought ferociously almost tearing at each other's clothes. Matt started sensually sucking on Karen's neck making her moan while she grabbed Matt's back hair, Matt then lifted Karen only to make Karen wrap her legs around Matt. Almost instantly Matt turned around and laid Karen down on his bed and took his own shirt off showing off his huge pectoral muscles making Karen strike a seductive pose fueling each other's lust even further.

Now the two were completely naked and almost smashing their lips together, Matt came up from kissing Karen just to take in Karen's beautiful petite body. Karen reached to feel Matt's biceps along with tracing her finger along his pecs almost begging him to enter. Karen then brought her hand to Matt's stubble as if to give the go ahead with her beautiful blue eyes. Karen moaned sensually as Matt moved his member to the walls of her womanhood, however the previous moan was nothing compared the moan Karen made when Matt fully entered her. It was a sound most men loved to hear, Matt brought his lips down onto Karen's neck to intensify the ecstasy both of them were experiencing.

Karen was loving every moment of this they were in missionary position, she loved how she could hold onto Matt as tight as she had always wanted to but never got the chance. When they were dating before it was nice but Karen never really felt the romance was as she wanted it to be, this time she wished the moment would never end she was holding onto Matt so fiercely her nails drew blood on his back. The love making was so intense that Karen let out a squeal when Matt lifted her up bringing them into cowgirl position but it was Matt who was in control as he moved Karen up and down.

The two were reaching their climax and Karen wanted to be as close to Matt as she could be when she did climax. However Matt had different ideas he wanted to witness Karen as he made her climax, it had to do with his pride. In the end Karen won the battle kissing Matt as they both climaxed. They both lay their now gasping for air and sweat dripping from their foreheads. Once she caught her breathe Karen snuggled up to Matt while he planted a kiss on her forehead while she moaned and then chuckled as they both fell asleep in each other's arms. While Matt had said the one thing that kept her up all night. "I love you Karen"


	2. Chapter 2

Those four little words had kept Karen up all night she had heard those words before from him and others only to be mislead over and over again. She hadn't said it back even though he knew that she heard it, she did feel love for him but couldn't bring herself to say those words. She also wondered how he was taking it not getting the same response from herself, she knew that when a man says he loves a woman and she doesn't say it back it could be very damaging to his ego and pride something Matt cared deeply for. The battle in her head whether or not to trust Matt again and to follow his rule of a second chance. Karen had just gotten off work and was walking home, it was raining and dark just like the first time she met Daredevil which was exciting and terrifying. The thoughts about Matt Murdock blinded her senses she didn't know that she was being followed.

"Hey baby you lookin for a date tonight" the man said following Karen and getting progressively closer

"Ugh not even after a few dozen drinks" Karen said not even staring at the man following her.

"Oh c'mon baby just give me a chance, I promise I'll be gentle" The man said in a mockingly nice tone.

"Please just leave me alone I already had a hard day at work" Karen said picking up speed slowly. Even so much as to take an alleyway shortcut.

Karen looked behind her and as soon as she looked the man that was following her was already upon her, he had tackled her to the ground, Karen tried to go for her gun but the man knocked it away and soon had Karen pinned with one hand and covered her mouth with the other. The horror and adrenaline was pumping hard, Karen tried with all her might to fight back but the man was too strong and too heavy. Just when hope had seemed lost Karen went deaf for a minute and when she opened her eyes the man had a blank expression on his face... and bullet hole in his head. Karen pushed the man off and looked around when she saw him. He came out of the shadows the first thing she noticed was the white skull on his kevlar vest and then she noticed all of him.

"Frank" Karen said with her jaw almost unhinging.

"You alright ma'am?" Frank asked


End file.
